


The New Kid

by Teaotter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Alec has a new foster sister.





	

Alec stumbles out of the bathroom, still half-asleep. He stops in the hallway, one palm braced absently against the wall while he rolls up the too-long legs of his pajamas again. They keep coming unrolled in the night, but Nana says he'll grow into them soon enough.

There's a blue flickering glow coming from the living room.

No one's supposed to be up at this time of night, but in a house full of this many kids, it isn't unusual. Well, in a house with this many foster kids. Maybe normal kids sleep through the night. As long as they keep the noise down, Nana doesn't mind too much.

Alec sticks his head around the corner of the hall, to see who's been having nightmares this time.

The new kid is sitting on the floor in front of the muted tv, Playstation controller firmly in hand. Alec isn't sure how she sees through that cloud of hair; most of it is still in the braids Nana'd helped her with before bed, but wild wisps have come out all over. She looks like a tiny Chinese demon sitting there, hair puffing with every breath, the blue light from the game catching in a halo around her face. But she's gotta be able to see somehow, since she's burning right past Alec's high score on Street Sk8er.

Alec must make a noise, because she suddenly pauses the game and looks over at him. She actually makes eye contact through her curtain of hair -- and Alec would've sworn it'd be a month before anything like _that_ happened -- before shrugging impatiently and turning back to the game.

The social workers call the girl Jenny, which always gets an eye-roll, so Alec figures her real name's something else. But it's clear she understands English just fine, thank you, even if she won't say anything. Alec can't blame her; there's only two ways through the system -- either you smile and pretend, or you freeze everyone the hell out.

She doesn't know she's safe here yet, but Alec has faith that Nana'll win her over eventually.

Alec shuffles further into the living room, automatically avoiding a couple of stuffed animals abandoned at bedtime. He settles in a few feet away and reaches for the other controller.

"You mind?" he asks softly.

She shrugs again, not looking away from the game. But she goes back to the menu screen and lets him sign in. Alec oh-so-casually checks out her user name.

"Skye, huh?"

The new girl hunches in on herself.

"No, it's cool," Alec hurries to reassure her.

"Doesn't matter. I could kick your ass blindfolded."

It's barely a whisper, but it's there, and Alec grins at the amount of snark she fit into so few words. They're gonna get along just fine. "Bring it on, Skye. Bring it on."


End file.
